The Smurfs (1996 TV series)
The Smurfs is an American traditionally-animated fantasy comedy-adventure television series based on the created by . Every episode contains mostly two 11-minute Smurfs segments. During the second season, an 11-minute Johan and Peewit segment would appear occasionally along with a Smurfs segment. Sadly, only four segments featuring Johan and Peewit were produced. There would sometimes be a one 22 minute segment for a half-hour special. The series is produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, in association with Lafig S.A. and Studio Peyo. The series premiered September 7, 1996 on ABC, but later moved on to Disney Channel for the last two seasons. Synopsis ''The Smurfs'' ''Johan and Peewit'' Episodes Season 1 (1996-1997) Season 2 (1997-1998) Season 3 (1998) Voice cast ''The Smurfs'' * Jeff Bergman as Papa Smurf, Dreamy Smurf * Jonathan Winters as Grandpa Smurf * Danny Goldman as Brainy Smurf * Bill Callaway as Clumsy Smurf, Painter Smurf * Michael Bell as Grouchy Smurf, Handy Smurf, Lazy Smurf * Frank Welker as Hefty Smurf, Poet Smurf, Azrael * June Foray as Jokey Smurf, Mother Nature * Mary Kay Bergman as Smurfette * Alan Cumming as Gutsy * William Christopher as Angel Smurf * Arte Johnson as Devil Smurf * Richard Gautier as Wooly Smurf * Kip King as Tailor Smurf * Henry Polic II as Tracker Smurf * Hamilton Camp as Greedy Smurf, Harmony Smurf * Bernard Erhard as Timber Smurf * Marshall Efron as Sloppy Smurf * Alan Young as Miner Smurf, Farmer Smurf, Scaredy Smurf * Alan Oppenheimer as Vanity Smurf * Nancy Cartwright as Baby Smurf * Charlie Adler as Natural 'Nat' Smurfling * Julie McWhirter as Sassette Smurfling * Pat Musick as Snappy Smurfling * Noelle North as Slouchy Smurfling * Hank Azaria as Gargamel * Janet Waldo as Hogatha ''Johan and Peewit'' * Michael Bell as Sir Johan * Frank Welker as Peewit * Jennifer Darling as Princess Savina * Colin Fox as The King * Alan Oppenheimer as Homnibus * Tress MacNeille as Dame Barbara Additional Voices * Billy West * April Winchell * Andrea Martin * Dan Castellaneta * Jeff Bennett * Kath Soucie * Jess Harnell * Rob Paulsen * Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse * Edward Hibbert * Jim Cummings * Charlie Adler * Cree Summer * Jackson Beck * Sid Raymond * Arnold Stang Production Development After the film's success based on merchandise promoting the film, Walt Disney Television Animation have made the decision to reboot the series with Lafig S.A. and Studio Peyo. Sony have wanted to revive the series as early as 1994, but Columbia/TriStar Television (who distributed shows such as DragonTales) prevented Sony from ever getting their hands on the tiny blue creatures. This allowed Disney to do their own version of The Smurfs, based mostly on the original comics with a few elements leftover from the 80s Hanna-Barbera cartoon (with the notable exception of the time-travel storyline, which got The Smurfs cancelled in the first place). Still under construction... Writing Thierry Culliford is the main writer, script supervisor and story editor of the series. Doug Langdale, John Benkhe, Rob Humphrey, Jim Peterson, Thomas Hart, Steve Roberts, John Loy, Yvan Delporte, Len Janson, Charles M. Howell IV, Doug Booth, Glenn Leopold, Michael Reaves, Alan Burnett, Gordon Bressack, John Bates, Ted Pedersen, Paul Dini, Ron Campbell and Earl Kress are the only team of writers to ever enter production for the Disney version and/or return from the Hanna-Barbera cartoon to work on the Disney reboot. Voices Most of the cast reprises their roles from the Hanna-Barbera version, with the notable exceptions of Don Messick and Lucille Bliss (whom were replaced by Jeff Bergman and Mary Kay Bergman as the voices of Papa Smurf and Smurfette, respectively). Newcomers, such as Alan Cumming as the voice of Gutsy Smurf, came from the feature film to work on the series. Animation Animation was mostly outsourced to WDA's Australian, Japan and France subsidaries. Other episodes were animated entirely or collaborating with WDA's subsidaries at Toon City Animation in the Philippines. A few episodes in the second season were animated at Rough Draft Korea and/or Wang Film Productions. Unlike the Hanna-Barbera version, this version had a higher budget of animation (double than that of the standard for television animation) The show takes 25,000 drawings to animate the series instead of the usual 10,000, making it more unique in which the characters would move more fluidly. The first season utilized traditional hand-colored cel animation, while the last two used digital ink and paint for coloring. Music The music for the series is composed by Mark Watters, in which the scores are strongly influenced by classic Disney shorts of the 1940s. Reception The show received generally positive reviews from critics. It was praised for its gorgeous music scores, wonderful and imaginative storylines, excellent animation and humor (comparing to the Hanna-Barbera incarnation of the series). Still under construction... Gallery Disney smurfs title card french.png|French version title card disney_smurfs_end_credits.png|Background for the end credits. disney_smurfs_copyright_notice_season_1.png|Copyright notice from the first season's end credits. Trivia *Most of the cast reprised their roles from the Hanna-Barbera animated series, while new actors/actresses played other characters and new ones (such as Gutsy Smurf) from the 1995 feature film. *Thanks to Disney's lavish budget, we can finally get to see the action of some Smurf (Hefty for example) giving Brainy a swift, sharp kick in the pants out of the village when he goes overboard on speaking his mind and bragging with critiques and dangers (which really annoys the other Smurfs). *Disney did a better job writing episodes and animating The Smurfs in the same way as what Hanna-Barbera did previously, but with a higher budget. Disney had very superior story editing and full, high-quality and more fluidly lifelike animation, comparing in contrast to Hanna-Barbera where they wrote their scripts somewhat simpler and had a cheap limited animation budget. **Disney used digital ink and paint exclusively for the new opening sequence. This process wasn't used for coloring episodes yet until the second season. *Don Messick and Lucille Bliss didn't return to reprise their roles from the Hanna-Barbera version and are instead replaced by Jeff Bergman and Mary Kay Bergman as the voices of Papa Smurf and Smurfette, respectively. **Hank Azaria replaces Paul Winchell as the voice of Gargamel, due to the original actor being too busy playing Tigger. Frank Welker even replaces Don Messick as the voice of Azrael. *Episodes from season one are all dated 1996, 1997 in episodes of season two and finally, 1998 in episodes of season three. *Jackson Beck, Arnold Stang and Sid Raymond (three voice actors from the Paramount cartoon shorts) provided some occasional voices for the show. *ABC cancelled The Smurfs after its first season. The show was then moved to Disney Channel and was renewed for two more seasons, following the success of the first. *The opening and closing music cues from Season 2 of Hanna-Barbera's version of the cartoon were recycled for the reboot, with permission from Hanna-Barbera. **The opening sequence featured Jeff Bergman, Mary Kay Bergman, Hank Azaria and Frank Welker dubbing in the new voices as Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gargamel and Azrael (which replaces Don Messick, Lucille Bliss and Paul Winchell's original voices in the opening music cue.) *Mickey Mouse is one of the few classic Disney cartoon characters to make a cameo in the series. Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Studio Peyo Category:The Smurfs Category:Johan and Peewit Category:1996 Category:Traditional animated Category:Digital ink and paint Category:Animated Series Category:ABC Category:Disney Channel Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-G Category:Slapstick Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:ShadEmman's ideas